


Loves Possession

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships aren't always the healthiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Possession

It hurt like a bitch and he knew that it was bleeding. Bleeding just like when Seifer sliced open his forehead with Hyperion. Just like when he did the same thing moments later. 

The sparring matches always stopped when one of them ended up bloodied and broken on the ground. The other standing over the other, panting and with a wild look in their eye. The sex would be almost as rough, rarely was it tender or kind between them. Even less so when one or the other felt overly possessive, then it was claiming and both walked away with bites and scratches on their bodies, tell tale signs of something that could be nothing more than a kink or something deeper and dysfunctional. 

Quistis often spouted some shit about them being possessive and an unhealthy-type possessive to top it all off. Seifer would snarl and tell her to "shut the fuck up" and Squall would roll his eyes and mutter a "whatever" before they would walk away. 

It wasn't healthy, and love had limits. Or it should have for those two. 

That thought didn't cross Squall's mind as he gingerly touched his split lip and spit into the sink.


End file.
